This invention relates to a sport article for hand tossing by the user and, in particular, to a sport article which is illuminated.
The flanged disc as a sport article to be tossed between participants has become a well known article for outdoor recreation. The ability of the user to alter the flight characteristics of the article by the manner of toss has provided great enjoyment to many. The aerodynamic properties of this type of article enable a single user to launch it into the wind and have it returned to him or, as is most often done, enjoy this recreational pursuit with another by alternating receiving and throwing.
While many variations of the flanged disc have been utilized, the article comprises essentially a central region having a curved depending flange thereabout and possessing an unbroken surface contour. This basic construction has provided an ability to vary the launch and flight characteristics of the article at the user's command.
In order to extend the hours of use of this type of sport article, attempts have been made to manufacture the device utilizing florescent materials. In addition, people have attempted to place batteries within the device, while securing a number of light emitting devices to the device which are connected to the battery by a plurality of structural ribs. The rib structure is provided on the underside of the article. However, these prior attempts to provide such a lighted sport article have been found to alter the aerodynamic properties of the article.
The placement of a spoked or rib construction on the underside of prior articles of this type has been found to make it difficult to effect a smooth toss due to the speed of rotation at which the article leaves the user's hand. Further the manner of receiving an article is every bit as important to the enjoyment of the participants, and the existence of a broken underside surface has limited the manner in which the article can be captured.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sport article which is lighted to extend the hours of potential use while at the same time having the illuminating components contained within the article so as not to alter the surface contours of either the underside or the topside of the article. Also, the central region of the article is adapted to removably receive commercially-available individual power sources. The particular manner of construction of the article enables a user to readily replace spent power sources. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a lighted sport object which can be readily manufactured and is relatively inexpensive while still providing the foregoing desired results.